Ancillary Narrative 2
Watching Rocks Fly in Nothing by Xavier Madson Plot For Inspiration: Astronomers around the world are disturbed to find a pair of asteroids that will collide near earth. Synopsis: Five years before the Event a group of scientists discover two large asteroids headed for Earth. As teams around the world work to chart the exact paths, the government of the USA starts to break down. Tensions rise as they start arguing about the potential threat level of the event. One side thinks it will be the end of the world and mankind must step in to prevent the incoming disaster. The other side believes the impact will be far enough from Earth to just provide a good show and possibly some new mining in space. Finally the NASA team in Houston can prove the math at show that while within lunar orbit, both asteroids will miss hitting the Earth. Genre: Documentary Style Drama/Comedy Characters Protagonist Zakuro Kusanagi, An up and coming intern at NASA. She’s a prodigy, joining the team at 19 after finishing her masters in astrophysics. A bit of a prankster and always up on the latest trends she tends to clash with some of the older team members and other teams. Antagonist Gene Ackerman. Seti Lead researcher, grumpy and overconfident, he believes that if any is right it’s going to be him, after all he’s been at this longer than anyone else. Supporting Characters * Phil Snyder. NASA team lead, Zakuro’s boss, a light hearted older man who longs for the old idealist space program. He see Zaku as the shot in the arm that the team need to make some new discoveries in these hard times. * Scott Rodriguez. SETI’s new hot shot, he’s got a reputation for not giving up even when he’s wrong. Locations * SETI Facility. This is where we see Scott and Gene. It’s a bit run down and isolated, but tried and true. * Houston TX. Home of the NASA team, everything is almost new and state of the art. We see a bit of the town as we follow team members out and get a sense of the broad politics at work. Additive Comprehension * Origin Story — Historical Event We see some of the stresses leading to the war as well as the times leading up to the Event * Origin Story — Character Zakuro later goes on to research the Dark Children, trying to find how the collision lead to powers. * Origin Story — Organization Since the story mostly takes place in Texas we’ll see how they react to the impending civil war Demographics Target Market Women 15-30 Medium TV series, as This format will help by allowing us a shorter “The Office” style setting. Showcasing the oddity of the smartest people not being able to agree about almost anything. Platform Netflix, as Having the show on Netflix will allow viewers to watch at their own pace. Spacing it out or going for the binge watch. See Also Ancillary Narrative 1 Ancillary Narrative 3 Return to Ancillary Narratives